Forum
The Habbo Forums (commonly known as just forums) was a website feature that resembles internet forums. Users can create threads, make posts, and basically participate in discussions of various topics. Users who use the forums and are well known for their forum use are commonly called "forumers". Many hotels have one central forum, usually called Forum, like in the picture below. Due to the Great Mute, the Habbo Forums in all hotels were removed, but reinstated in early 2014 in-client. Structure Habbo's forums follow the same structure as other internet forums, with some features not included. A post is a user-submitted message enclosed in a box. It contains the user's name, Habbo, and post count, along with the time and date it was submitted. A thread is a collection of posts, which are listed in chronological order, with the most recent post at the bottom. The beginning post which the user has made when they've created the thread is called the original post. Some threads may be "stickied", which means the thread appears in front of the normal threads. A post count refers to the amount of posts a player has made. Many players choose to spam to bring their post count up. Post counts often, but not always, signifies the person's "popularity" and the overall respect they get. For example, a person with a post count in the 5000s may get more respect then someone with 500. Unlike other internet forums, Habbo does not have signatures and players cannot create them. You must also input a series of characters (for example, hsiwapx) before submitting a post in order to reduce spam. When a person creates a post, they will have several options to customize their post and writing. You can bold your writing, underline, italicize, quote, make text larger or smaller, change the colour of the text, insert a URL, and insert code. Usage Threads can vary in an endless variety of topics, from an FML story to asking people what they want for Christmas to just a random thread. Some of the more populated forums, such as the Habbo USA forums, contain more pointless threads and spam rather than a more intelligent thread. Many staff use the discussion forums for competitions, such as, posting a movie review in a special thread to submit it to get it Featured. Some also make a thread announcing winners of various competitions, such as the winners of the HOT or COOL competition in Summer 2009. Users can also create games in the forums. One example of a game is called "Comment The Person Above". One person will comment something about the person above them. For example, Habbo A was the last person to reply. Habbo B will comment something about Habbo A. Then Habbo C will comment something about Habbo B. Another popular game is called "Longest thread on Habbo ____". This is more of a spam thread rather than a game. Habbos will spam the thread in order to get it as long as possible. Many groups, such as groups dedicated to in-game armies, mafias, and gangs use forums to post important information, such as ranks, payday information, and others. Criticism Like almost all internet forums, a forum may be prone to trolls and spammers. A troll is a person who posts insulting and often off-topic posts. If the group has active admins, trolls can be easily eliminated. Threads can also be debates. Common debates are religion debates (Christianity vs. Atheism), trolls, and other stuff. Most of the time, trolls can start a debate. Many forums are at "war" with other forums from another hotel, called "forum wars". Members of one hotel will go onto the other hotel's forums and attempt to "raid" the opposing forum, usually with flame wars and spam. Category:System